


2019年十五大ilao喜感新闻

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 纯属作者脑子有病





	2019年十五大ilao喜感新闻

1.两名ilao大打出手 竟是为了争论到底是菡欣茹苦还是欣菡灿烂

2.菡欣茹苦超话全部阵亡 欣菡灿烂超话一开就成功 曹国伟或为甲乙第一铁血整肃

3.所爱隔三海 三海亦在嗑（老三：又kdl，谢谢）

4.为治崆峒路人点进ywdq超话 一周后更加崆峒（路人：不是说ywdq男科吗？）

5.ilao巡演误入wf区域 惊喜发现周围全员劳动深柜

6.一wf为向其好友圈证明ywdqsjd深入羿汶定情超话 最后两人双双开始嗑cp

7.wf点开ywdq文写手主页 发现对方也是wf

8.路人为写论文搜一吻定情广场 论文没写出来先入坑羿汶定情

9.因不会摇花手 ilao被迫下载抖音学习花手教程

10.蒸煮太甜连拍三集抖音 大批劳动女工纷纷光荣下岗

11.因被网易屏蔽多次 写手痛骂丁磊后转战新浪再被屏蔽（写手：cgw，nsl）

12.众多写手纷纷饿死 只因都在等对方产粮

13.为逃避更新 一ilao谎称自己今年读幼儿园大班

14.私联只是为了催更 两名写手每天在微信上催对方爆更51w字

15.编不出来了，总之ywdqszd


End file.
